


Inbox

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sadness, Strangers to Friends, Tumblr, Tumblr AU, fluff kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Dan and phil start talking on Tumblr.





	Inbox

Dan started his Tumblr in 2013. He heard of the website through watching youtubers and decided to give it a shot. He didn't expect to be Tumblr famous but he did have hope that he could at least finally express himself and make some friends. Throughout his whole life Dan had no friends and had been bullied and beaten almost everyday since he started secondary school, he just hope that this would change. 

Dan start getting on Tumblr all day every and blogging various animes, tv shows, memes, youtubers, and other things around that aspect. His blog started getting more and more followers and views, which should have been a great feeling but instead it wasn't. 

He kept getting beat up by stronger, toucher guys at his school. He had this online persona of being a cool guy who makes jokes with people but in reality he was getting more sad as the days go on. He still had no friends, even if people asked him questions a lot on the internet. 

He has had his Tumblr for over a year by this point and all the posts he made become jokes about being sad, and hating himself. He hoped with the jokes people would over look how actually sad he was, and most did, except one didn't. 

The boy who didn't take it when Dan said he was really happy and those things he said were just jokes. His Tumblr url was 'amazingphil' and he wanted to help the boy with the url of 'danisnotonfire'. He had been following Dan for 6 months now and saw his blog go from anime gifs to self hating jokes. 

One day, phil finally built the courage to message Dan a simple "hello, how are you?"

Dan just chuckled at this message and rolled his eyes, he didn't want someone to check on him, despite his want for a friend. Dan thought it would be better for everyone if he just didnt bother anyone with his problems, so he didn't reply. This saddened Phil a bit because he just wanted to be friends to the kid named Dan who mentioned death on a daily basis now. Except, every message Phil sent was ignored. 

Of course, Phil paced his messages over a few months, as he didn't want to be annoying or scare the boy off. It was hard with Phil because he wanted this relationship to really work, although they don't even have anything at the moment. Dan, on the other hand, was getting worse and was gettng more annoyed with this 'amazingphil' person. This 'amazingphil' guy had a pretty blog which was very upbeat. He posted pictures of dogs and Suns and flowers, while Dan posted dark and sad thing, and honestly Dan really did want to message him but he didn't want to ruin him. 

After the constant and persistent messaging, Dan finally decided to respond. 

The message said "hey Dan how are you doing? Hope you are doing good!" and Dan replied, "I'm okay, how are you?" 

Phil sequeled when he opened up Tumblr the next day and saw who messaged him back. He thought there was no more hope and he was trying for no reason but he finally got a reply. It was a very simple reply and didn't have much in it to go off of it but at least it was a message, and that's all that mattered. 

Phil replied back, "I'm really good! I'm Phil by the way and from your blog I see that you are Dan. Where are you from Dan? I'm from Manchester."

This is how the conversations went for a month or so until one day Phil decided to ask a daring question, "do you have a Skype?"

Dan read the question with apprehension. He had been talking to Phil for awhile and he looked forward to it but texting and skyping were two completely different things. Before Dan was able to reply, Phil messaged him and said "its fine if not. We can still talk on here!" This made a grin come across Dan's face as someone actually cared a bit of what he said.

"Of course, my Skype is 'danisnotonfire'"

They never did actually Skype but they did get close. They talked about tv shows and movies and bands that they liked. They told each other about their days but Dan decided to not tell Phil about the bullying just yet. Dan learned that Phil was 4 years older and had a brother and likes filming. Phil learned that Dan was very articulate and had liked thinking hard and analyzing every topic there was. They both become best friends very quickly.

Although, they were best friend Dan hadn't come clean about being beatened every day, but one day he had to because the pain was too much. He told phil he couldn't talk today and Phil was really sad about it and decided to press the Skype button. Dan heard the rings and pressed accept. This would be their first Skype call and Dan was a bloody, bruised mess.

"Hello" Phil said smiling before looking at Dan's face and seeing the bruises. "What happened?" Dan tried to say nothing but Phil looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Dan told him everything. 

After that night, Dan and Phil Skyped every single night and told each other every single thing that happened in each person's life. No matter how dramatic or how minor. They were both best friends and both liked to thank the Tumblr inbox for their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Just before I start say other things I just want to say that I know that depression(or sadness) isn't cured by another person and I am not trying to say that you shouldn't get help or that a person can help depression. I just liked the idea of this fic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic!! Please leave feedback on what you thought and if you have any fic recommendations that you want me to write!! Thanks!!!


End file.
